Alone
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Sanaii, a lonely girl who everyone avoids, meets Gaara of the Sand who relates to her and may eventually fall for her, but can he protect her from others who want to get rid of her and her unkown identity-even to herself-for good?
1. Chapter 1

I am not fast or strong or skilled in any way I am different. Everyone knows. My parents knew. That's why they left me here with my brother who is fast and strong and skilled in every way. He has friends and doesn't need me. I do not have friends. Everyone avoids me because I'm different.

I am alone. I sit agianst the door and wonder why. Why am I different? Why do they avoid me? Are they scared when I walk by?

I turn and look into the mirror. I don't look scary. I look…average. So then why are they scared?

"They have come," someone shouts from outside. "Our saviors have come!"

Saviors? Jesus Christ? No, there's only one of him, in many forms though. But if not him, then who?

I rarely leave my house, except for school, but my curiosity gets the best of me. Standing I look in the mirror one more time. Scary? No, then what? My tattoo? It's just a burning rose, and it's a barely noticeable off-white on my ghastly pale skin. I've had it since I was a baby. Unusual? Yes. But scary? No, I think it's beautiful.

As I walk out the door, a few people gathered on the sidewalk turn to look at me, but the others just ignore me. That's the way it has always been. Why are all these people outside? Even Ms. Rinole, but she never leaves her house. She thought we were still in the middle of the Second Great Ninja War. I continue to think until I see _them_.

A group of three people, two boys and a girl. The youngest one, a boy with shaggy red hair and a gourd on his back, looks about my age, maybe a year older. But his eyes! They seem so wise beyond years, and they loo…different/

They look like the eyes of a bloodthirsty maniac. He has a tattoo, too. His looks like some kind of foreign writing on his forehead, right near his hairline on the left hand side. I don't know what it says. He's too far away...

He's leading the group. The girl, who looks to be the oldest, has dirty blonde hair and carries a giant fan. The other boy wears a hood, and has purple lines on his face. On his back, there is a human-sized bundle, wrapped in some sort of fabric tape.

As they walk down the street to the cheering of the crowd, their eyes slowly scanned the crowd, as if searching for something.

Someone pushes me, and I don't expect am 'excuse me' because I know that people go out of their way to ignore me. "Oh, I'm sorry," someone said behind me. I spun around, stunned. No one had spoken to me since…Kayla. And Kayla was the only one who listened, who spoke, who helped. The girl in front of me smirked. "Sorry you're still here."

I roll my eyes, and turn back to the crowd. "Hey!" she snaps. "Listen to me! I'm just trying to help you out…"

"Oh, well," I said. The sound of my voice shocked me. It's been so long since I have uttered a single word.

She huffs and spins on her heels, not even pausing when she says, "Just watch your back." And she's gone, just like that. I look around, and the streets are empty, like nothing had happened. But I feel it. The dread that something bad is going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I thought of _her_. Kayla. How we met, what we did, what happened too her.

◦It was ten years ago, I was six. The other kids were picking on me, and I started to cry. Kaya came over, and started to yell at them to leave me alone. After the others had left, she came over to me and put her hand on my back.

She told me stories and stood up for me and talked to me. She was never scared. Not of me. Not of anyone. Not even Death.

That's all she would talk about, think about, write about. Death.

I was nine when it happened. We were swimming in the lake. She went too far out. I didn't want to go—I'm not as good a swimmer as she was. Suddenly, she went under. At first I thought it was just a joke, but when she didn't come up after a couple of minutes, I started to panic.

After hours of looking for her, something grabbed me. It began dragging me down. I hold the record for longest time to hold my breath. I held my breath all the way to the bottom.

Once my feet were touching the bottom, the pressure of the hand wavered then let go entirely. I swam upwards. I know I could hold my breath for a long time, but I wondered why my lungs weren't screaming for air—it's been at least fifteen minutes—just as I broke through the surface.

I screamed out Kayla's name, waiting to hear her laugh and say I needed to learn to take a joke.

But she didn't.◦

After this I really don't feel like sleeping, but I must have because the next thing I know, the sun's shining brightly through my blinds.

My iPod's blinking, telling me that I have to wake up or else I'll be late for school, like anyone cares. If I don't go, no one would notice and even if they did they surely wouldn't give a flying tuck.

But I drag myself out of bed and get ready like I always do.

… … …

I take the long way to my locker, knowing that even if I am late, Mr. Hendenbrook would be too busy fearing me to scold me.

So I take my time entering my combination, and getting my English books. After closing the door, I spin the lock a few times, and walk down the hall, dragging my feet.

I walk into room seven-oh-nine. The late bell had already rung, but no one evens looks at me as I walk to the back of the room to my seat. The three from yesterday—the two boys and the girl—are surrounding my desk.

Sitting down, I feel the redhead's gaze on me. The girl who carries the fan leans over to me and murmurs, "I like your hair."

"Thanks," I say, waiting for the punch line that I was sure would come, but she just straightens, and looks toward the board.

This puzzles me, but they're new. They don't know that I'm some scary monster that you have to watch out for. As I scan the girl, my eyes land on her headband. She's a shinobi!

That means the others must be too. Wow! Real shinobi! No wonder they're not scared of me. Shinobi aren't afraid of anything!

I look back at my English book. Prepositions, gross. Resting my head in my hands, I try to follow along, but I feel _them _staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems like forever, but I know it was only five minutes and twenty-six seconds, the bell rings.

Everyone rises, but Mr. Hendenbrook motions for them to sit. He wouldn't care if I stood, but I sit anyways.

"There is an assignment," he says. "Everyone will pick a partner and write a short story, minimum twenty pages."

The whole class erupted in groans, but I smile and the three new kids begin looking around, wondering why everyone is so upset.

"The topic will be on murder. It _must_ be fictional," he pauses. "You may leave. Make sure you pair is put together by tomorrow, and _everyone_ has to have a partner."

"But Mr. H," Elizabeth Drowmny wine. "There are only twenty-_one_ of us, and you said groups of _two_."

"If you hadn't noticed, Liz, we have some new additions, which makes twenty-four." Elizabeth turns to look, and gasps grabbing her heart.

"Omigawd! I didn't see them back there," she says.

"Okay, you're going to be late," Mr. Hendenbrook said. "Go."

Everyone cleared out, but I stayed. Mr. Hendenbrook looked up, and I could see the terror in his eyes. "Mr. Hendenbrook…" I begin.

He gulped. "Y-y-yes, K-K-Kalika?"

I look at him, confused. "Who? Mr. Hendenbrook, my name is Sanaii."

"Yes, yes! Of course! My apologies… what is it, K-Sanaii?"

I take a deep breath. "Why are people afraid of me? Why do they treat me like this? Like I'm nothing? Am I not important?"

It must have been something I said because something shifts in his eyes. "Sanaii, it's not you, it's what's inside of you. Who you are. What you'll become."

"The only thing that I'll become is depressed," I say, feeling the tears pick at my eyes. "If I died would they care? Would you?"

His face went blank. "Y-you shouldn't take your own life so-"

"Wouldn't you?" I cut in. "If you were alone? If you were hurting? If no one cared?"

"Listen, Sanaii," he says, lowering his voice. "There's a dark secret involving you. If you die, something terrible will be unleashed upon the world. Terrible things will happen. If you die…you're the only one who could control it."

"Control what?"

"I've said too much. I'm sorry, Sanaii, but I…can't tell you. Please, you'll be late for your class."

"Okay," I murmur, walking out of the room. By the time I was down the hall from my locker, I saw some commotion. A group of people, twenty-seven to be excat, surround my locker. I sigh, hoping that I'll be able to get through. Jake Tremoni is pinning someone to the locker that just _happens_ to be mine.

"Let's see you fight without your toys," he sneers.

I want to get to my locker. I want my books. I want…to be seen. I want people to stop standing in my way.

_Then make them…the only way you can do that is if you fight for their respect._

"Hey, Jake," I say, grabbing his shoulder. "Why don't you leave him alone?"

He looks at me. "Why don't you mind your own business, brat?"

"How about no?"

He drops the new kid, the one with the purple lines on his face, and turns to face me. "How about I pummel you to a pulp?"

"I'd like to see you try, jock." I smirk as he lunges for me. He thinks he can take down, but I know the way he fights. He's predictable.


	4. Chapter 4

After approximately three hundred and twelve seconds of him lunging and me dodging, he finally realizes that I know his style. He decides to take me on by a new approach.

He jumps into the air and lashes out with his left foot. He's right-handed so I know that it's just a diversion. As if he can trick me.

Now his right foot is flying towards my head. I grab his foot with an easy calmness, and—having lost his momentum—he falls to the ground.

"Do you feel it?" I ask him. "Everyone else left. Do you feel alone? Abandoned?"

"Let go of me!" he wails.

"Not until you feel how it hurts," I tell him, calmly. Twisting his foot to the left directly one hundred and twelve degrees, I ask, "Does it hurt?"

"Yes!" he cries, tears streaming down his face.

"You are pathetic, Jacob Tremoni. Leave them be." I let him go and walk to my locker where the boy sits with his team crouched beside him.

Leaning over them, I open my locker, which is on the top. "Why?" the girl asks.

"Why, what?" I ask, not looking at them.

"Why would you help our brother? What would you gain?" she asks.

After replacing my book with my binder, I straighten. Avoiding their eyes, I murmur, "It was blocking my locker, that's all."

"Oh," the girl says. She and the boy with the purple lines on his face walk away. The boy—the redhead—stays.

I close my locker, and turn the lock. "Why are you alone?" he asks. "Everyone avoids you."

I peek at him through the corner of my eye. I'm silent for a long time. "Apparently, they're afraid of me," I finally reply.

"Well, after that little display, I can see why," he says, gesturing to Jake, who's lying in fetal position, wailing in agony.

"Yeah, I guess so," I whisper.

"I was joking…"

"I'm Sanaii," I say with a small smile.

"I'm Gaara," he replies as the bell rings.

"I have to go," I say. Turning, I put my head down and hug my books to my chest. As I start walking, I notice Gaara is following me and I smile.

***Not the end. More to come…I'm kind of stuck so review on what you want to happen. I'm always open to suggestions.***


	5. Chapter 5

***Note: "**∞ ∞ ∞" **means later on that day…or just later on***

"Why do they avoid you?" Gaara prompted.

"I don't know. They just do." I don't want to talk about this.

"Why do they look at you like that?"

"Because they do, okay?" I snap. "They're afraid of me! They're afraid that I'll turn into some big bad scary monster that'll devour the town! I don't know what they think! And you know what? I. DON'T. CARE!"

I turn ready to walk away, when he puts a hand on my shoulder. My body shudders with the force of the sobs that come.

What is wrong with me? I just yelled at someone who acted like they cared. The one person who spoke to me. Who treated me like a real person. "I'm-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"_Don't_ say you're sorry," he says.

All I can manage is a weak "what." "I know how you feel. I was in your place once. Except I knew what I was," he said.

All I could do was gape at him. "Y-you? But you're-"

"I showed them that I'm not just some problem that they could ignore. I made something of myself," he says. "I could help you…"

"What if I like being invisible?"

"NO one likes to be invisible," he says. "Not for their whole life."

*Gaara'a point of view*

"So I found out who we're after," Temari said.

"Really, who?" Kankuro asks.

"Some girl named Sanaii Wheathers. She's in some of our classes," my sister replies. I stare at her incredulously. "What?" Temari asks.

"Why are we after her? What do we need to do?"

"She's Kali Ma's human vessel. The world will be better off without her."

"How do you know?" I ask, hoping she's not right.

"Our employers said she has a barely visible flaming rose on her cheek," she said. "I saw it when she told us she had just wanted to get to her locker."

I shake my head. "We can't kill her." I state.

"We told them that we'd take the job," Kankuro says.

"Yeah, you've never had a problem following orders," my sister says. "What gives?"

"She's not that bad," I say. "I can't do it. She's just like me. Alone. I have to help her. I can't kill her. It's just not right."

"Gaara…" Temari starts but can't find the words.

"Do you have…feelings for this girl?" Kankuro says.

"I…I'm not sure," I stutter. "But, Kankuro, she saved you. Shouldn't you care?"

"Gaara…"

"No, I'm…going out."

I walk out the front door with one destination in mind. I have to go to her. I have to warn her, help her somehow—even if it means fighting my siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, now we're back in Sanaii's point of view. I got a comment that asked about the project. To tell you the truth, I completely forgot about the project. To be honest, though, she might not even make it to do the project…ominous…oh, and it's okay that you're confused because I'm always confuse.**

I brush through my hair, pulling it back into a high ponytail. Clicking on my iPod, I lie down; ready to go to bed after such a confusing day. I lay in fetal position and close my eyes, slowly drifting into sleep…**BANG!**

My eyes fly open. And I jump out of bed. There's someone in my house! My hearts pounding as I race down stairs. My mirror's broken…by apparently a rock, but there's no damage to my windows, so how did it get here?...

"Hey," a voice came behind me. I spun around quick, my right foot lashing out to stop the intruder. He ducks. "Whoa! Watch it. It's me…Gaara."

My eyes go wide, though he probably can't see them. "H-how do you know where I live? Why are you-"

"No time to explain. We have to get out of here, not. They're coming."

"Who's coming? Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you now," he snaps, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door. "How fast can you run?"

"Definitely not fast…" I say. "I'm different."

He sighs and lifts me up. "I'll explain on the way…"

"Tell me what's going on," I demand.

"We came here to get rid of someone…a dangerous someone. This…person terrifies everyone here, and they feel the world would be a better place without her," Gaara says, looking down at me. Realization lights my face.

"Why me? Why am I always singled out!" I whisper, terrified.

"You are the Dark Mother's avatar. Her link to this world," he says. "You probably have a lot of her powers, too."

"Kali? My mother? Kali? The Terrible Mother, both womb and tomb, has forsaken me by doing this! Why would she…"

"I won't let them get you," he states firmly.

I look up at him; no one has shown me kindness… "You shouldn't help me. You're making a mistake! Go back to your brother and sister and pretend that you have never met me! Go!"

"Why," he asks. "Why would I leave you?"

"For your life! The last person who showed me kindness died! They killed her because she was nice to me! KAYLA!" I scream.

He shushes me. "I don't fear death. I would give my life to save yours."

"Why?"

"Because I care for you."

I stare at him, incredulously. "You…" but he speaks over me. "I'm the Jinchuri of the one tailed demon, Shukaku. At my will, I can let it overcome me. Maybe it's the same with you and Kali Ma. Close your eyes and let her take over…"

**Okay, I forgot to explain it in Chapter five, but Kali Ma is the Hindu goddess of destruction, death, life, preservation, and creation. She is also known as Kali or Kalika—she who destroys, in Sanskrit—as I alluded to in chapter three. She is also referred to as the Dark Mother, both giver and taker of life. But she is not completely evil; she kills demons as well as man. See everyone knows that she is Kali Ma—not just the goddesses avatar—except for Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and now Sanaii. You haven't even seen what Sanaii can do yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, myyyy flipping goshness! I've been away for like EVER! I am so sorry! I even forgot about this story until a certain someone added this story to his/her favorite story thingy. So thanks and sorry, and won't you forgive me? I'll be your best friend?**

I don't know how long we ran, or how long Gaara ran, before two shadowed figures emerged right in our path. Gaara skidded to a stop and growled: "What are you doing here?"

"We came to find out what's going on," the girl said. As soon as I heard her voice I placed her. That was Gaara's older sister. Temari, that was it. So that must mean that the other one was-

"Kankuro," Gaara growled. "Why are you here?"

"We told you, Gaara," Kankuro said. "We want to help you-"

"I don't need help!" the red-head bellowed.

"Gaara, please, come back with us-"

"And do what, Temari?" Gaara demanded. "Murder the one person who could possibly understand me?"

"Naruto understands you-"

"But he doesn't! don't you understand? He got friends who care about him and would protect him at any cost-"

"_We_ care about you, Gaara," Temari said, trying to talk sense into her youngest brother.

"Yeah," Kankuro added. "We'd protect you at any cost."

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because you're our brother, Gaara, and we love you."

"But you're afraid of me. You always have been. I can see it in your eyes…I can always see it…"

"Gaara? …" Temari took a tentative step forward.

"Don't…don't hurt her," Gaara whispered. "Just…don't hurt her."

"You feel strongly about this, brother?" Kankuro asked. Gaara nodded. "About _her_ is what I meant to say…" again Gaara nodded. "Then she'll be left alone."

My eyes widened. That one word, _alone_, it killed me on the inside. I've always been alone. I knew this, but somehow when he said it, it sounded nice. Probably because that meant they weren't going to kill me after all. "Thank you…" on that one everyone's eyes widened, except for the speaker—Gaara—who just stood there with me still in his arms, although he had put me gingerly on the ground when he saw his siblings.

I looked up at Gaara and realized that he did know how I feel. I looked into the eyes of his brother and then those of his sister and saw their fear slowly ebbing away. I smiled for the first time in who-knows-how-long. **Author's Note: I loooove pudding. I was going to make her say it, but it would be a little too out there, don't you think?**

Gaara looked down at me and smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled back lazily. "Tired…"

He laughed and scooped me back into his arms once again—bridal style. Kankuro laughed saying something about how cute of a couple we would make. Whatever that means. Gaara growled at his brother making him shut up instantaneously.

I looked over at them. Temari leaned down to Kankuro's ear and whispered something. He nodded and they turned around and started walking away. "Where are you two going," Gaara asked.

Kankuro looked back and called out. "We're giving you some alone time, if you know what I mean," he raised his eye brows suggestively and laughed maniacally. I felt my face blush almost as red as Gaara's hair. **Randoom note: I have a question and someone please answer: how come Gaara's hair is red, Kankuro's is brown and Temari's is like a dirty blond color? Is one of them adopted or something?** I looked up and saw that Gaara's face was blushing a furious crimson.

"Come on," Gaara murmured—quite pointlessly, really, seeing as he was carrying me. He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction of which his sister and brother were headed. After a few minutes of the slight bounce of Gaara's step and the steadiness of his breathing, I fell asleep.

*Some time laterrrrr*

I felt the arms move out from underneath me being replaced by a soft surface. "I'll be here when you wake up, but…please, sleep sweetly," I heard the soothing voice of Gaara and felt his lips on my forehead. When he pulled away, I groaned.

"Don't…leave me?" I murmured.

He laughed. "Never." He brushed his hand against my face and I quickly grabbed it. "What?"

"Don't'…leave…" I said stronger.

"Oh…" and I pulled him closer to me. He laughed again and gently laid down next to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and buried my face into his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" his voice was drowsy, like he could fall asleep at any moment.

"For…everything," I smiled.

"I'll always be there for you, Naii," and that was the last thing I heard before I fell into a blissful sleep.

**The End! What do you think, too cheesy? I think so. I really love pudding. I also love Gaara, Sasori, Shikamaru, Kiba, Itachi, and Kisame. Lalalalaa, so why don't you review and tell me how you like it. Or if you don't, how I can make it better, besides—you know—actually updating within a…three month span of time.**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Vee**


	8. The End! Review me story?

So, what did you think? Good ending? Should I make a sequel? Should I not make a sequel? Should I just write about other Naruto characters that I love? I don't know, so review and PM me please. I need ideas and inspiration, and….stuff…

So, I did Gaara…

Next is

Shikamaru

Kiba

Sasori

Deidara

Pein

Hidan

Tobi

And maybe another Gaara

But not in that order…

If you want you tell me how I can make my writing better. I want to know how many readers I have, so I can thank you all and tell you that I love you all in a non-creepy way because I appreciate you guys reading my junk.

If you want to review, you can tell me which fanfic you'd like to see first, and just a heads up, all of my stories will probably be Character/OC stories. So if you don't like OCs, don't hate on me! I like to pretend to be my OCs.

Oh, and in the near future there will be a lot of those "Poof! I was just thinking about the Naruto Universe and now I'm actually here!" or those "Lalalala, walking along, minding my own business and-BAM! Holy Jesus mother of Mary! Stop, that wasn't right….Holy Mary mother of Jesus—hehe I got it right this time—Naruto characters…HERE! I love my life!"s so yeah….just a heads up…


End file.
